


Arch Enemy

by bexcj



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexcj/pseuds/bexcj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's back in Emmerdale and working in David's shop. Aaron Livesy seems to have taken a disliking to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

It's not exactly Robert's idea of heaven, sitting at the counter in David's shop and waiting for someone, anyone to walk in and buy something. Don't get him wrong, the shop is amazing, and he often imagines being rich and buying it, making it his own little invention. But _that's_ his dream, not working the till. Coming back to Emmerdale at all wasn't his idea of fun to be honest, but he's bought a house and he's missed Vic loads, so it'll have to do.

He's only been back a week or two, and in that time he hasn't bothered to learn the names of most of his new neighbours, apart from David (obviously) and the ones Vic had rambled on about on the first day he got back. He learnt that she has a boyfriend, Adam, a best friend, Finn, and she mentioned some other names but they can't have been important enough to remember.

The shop's been dead all day, bar a couple of people rushing in and out to buy milk, not staying long enough to question who the new employee is. Not that Rob thinks he should be the centre of attention, but he knows how quickly gossip can spread around this place so he assumed he would have a couple nosey visitors by now.

To his utter relief, someone finally comes into the shop, bringing a chance for human interaction. Robert hasn't seen him before. He's young, with very short dark hair and stubble covering his chin and neck. He's wearing a hoodie and black jeans, and Robert can't help but check him out a little bit. When the man turns around, Robert looks away quickly, absent-mindedly fiddling with the silver ring on his left fourth finger.

It could only have been fate that brought him back here, along with his wife, father-in-law and stepson. They'd been passing by and Robert decided to check in to see Diane and Vic for the first time in years, but Chrissie happened to fall in love with the place completely, and with a nice house for sale in the village, Robert could hardly say no. Not if he wanted to keep the security of a family who wouldn't push him away like his own did. He hasn't even seen his brother yet.

The man comes up to the counter with a magazine, a drink and a packet of crisps. Robert stares at him for a few moments, but when the man gives him an annoyed look he goes back to scanning the items. He looks back up at the man again afterwards, which seems to annoy him further.

"Have I got something written on my forehead or what?" He snaps. Robert's eyes widen at the sudden outburst.

"What?"

The man scoffs. "You've been staring at me for the past ten minutes whilst I've been waiting for my shopping, that's what. Some of us have to get to work mate, and not in a poxy corner shop." He smugly looks around the tiny store which frustrates Robert to no end.

"What are you saying? That this isn't a proper job?" He retaliates, growing more annoyed with each word.

"Course it is mate," The man says, picking up the plastic bag with his items in. "If you're twelve years old." He laughs to himself, strolling out of the store. Robert slams his fist on the counter as he watches him leave. Some first impression that was.

The next time he sees the man is a few days later in the shop again. He's picking up mounts of drinks and snacks, and it's funny watching him try to carry it all to the counter. "Feeling peckish?" Robert chirps.

The man huffs out a laugh. "Very funny. Having some mates over, actually. I'd invite you but you might have to get off work early and you won't wanna miss out on your minimum wage pay, would you?"

Robert doesn't reply, instead just finishes putting the items in a bag and typing onto the till. "£38.45."

The man leans over to one of the shelves and throws something onto the counter, except he throws it too hard and it falls onto the floor next to Robert's feet. "Oh sorry mate," He says. "Can you pick that up for us?"

Robert bends down and picks it up, but by the time he's back up, the man's walking out the door of the shop without paying for anything. Robert sighs, getting up and running after him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He shouts. The man ignores him, so Robert grabs him by the arm and pulls him causing him to turn around. "Watch it!" The man growls, dropping one of his bags on the floor so the contents spill out.

"Pay for the stuff. Now." Robert says calmly. The man drops the other bag and grabs Robert by his shirt collar. As he does, Vic's voice appears from somewhere and she's coming between them, shoving the man off.

"Aaron, what the hell?" She shouts. "What's happened?" Robert steps back behind her, filling her in. "He left the shop without paying for anything. Little thief thinks he can do what the hell he likes."

"What are you gonna do, eh?" The man, apparently called 'Aaron', says back, a large smirk on his face which Robert wants to punch off him so badly. He opens his mouth to reply but Vic beats him to it.

"Aaron, just leave it, yeah?" She pleads, relatively calmly. He's less calm, though. "Why are you defending this pillock? Do you even know who he is?"

She laughs. "Yeah I do, actually. He's my brother, now pay for that stuff or I'll have to." Aaron seems to soften at that, and after a few moments he digs into his back pocket, pulling out two £20 notes and throwing them at Robert so they land on the floor. He picks them up and storms back into the shop, despite Vic calling his name over and over.

He sees Aaron in the pub that night, sitting at the bar talking a woman on the other side. They look alike, so Robert assumes it's his mum and Diane soon confirms it is. Chas. Halfway through the night, Aaron approaches Robert and Chrissie mid conversation.

"Come to steal my pint, as well?" Robert says, downing the last part of his drink and smiling smugly. Aaron doesn't reply. Chrissie puts her hand out and introduces herself, and he exaggerates in response, kissing her knuckles which makes her blush and Robert seethe. 

"Did you know you're married to the neighbourhood watch?" Aaron says to her. She knits her brows and turns to Robert, who just shakes his head.

"Caught him thieving from the shop, earlier. You sure you still wanna live here? I don't want you exposed to people like that. We can always move." He places his hand over hers and strokes her knuckles with his thumb. She smiles sweetly, pecking him on the cheek before looking back up at Aaron, who's face seems to have dropped for an unknown reason.

"It's not that bad," Chrissie replies. "Plus, Aaron's clearly come over here to make amends, haven't you?" She's looking at him so innocently and Robert doesn't know why. He's a _thief_ , he shouldn't be getting excused, especially not by Robert's own wife.

Aaron perks back up at her comment. "Course I have, love. Can't have Robert making enemies when he's only been here two minutes can we, lad?" 

"Can you just leave us alone, please?" Robert says through gritted teeth. Aaron responds by grabbing a nearby stool and sitting down next to them. He and Chrissie begin chatting about god knows what but Robert's not listening. Aaron's gone too far by using her to piss him off. Robert gets up and storms out of the pub, catching a glimpse of Aaron's smirk as he leaves.

He wonders why he even decided to come back at all. Apart from Vic and Diane, there's nothing for him here except a mountain of bad memories (and enemies, judging by recent events). He hears footsteps behind him and he hopes to God it's Chrissie asking to go home.

He's wrong. "Your bird's a right laugh, ain't she? Polar opposite of you," Aaron laughs. Robert's sick of this by now.

He turns around and grabs Aaron by the sides of his hoodie. "You aren't gonna make a mug of me, Aaron, let's make that clear. I don't give a toss about you or your little games. Just stay out of my way and I'll keep clear of yours, yeah? And if you steal from the shop again I'll be calling the police." Robert lets go and walks off before Aaron has a chance to retaliate, but nothing gets called out from behind him so Robert assumes he's been successful there.

He doesn't know what Aaron's problem is, but two can play at that game.


	2. Stepped Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron continue bickering. Robert learns a couple of things about Aaron, and maybe crosses a line.

Things quieten down for Robert over the next couple of weeks and he hates it. He's never been the sort of person with a routine, with no change or excitement in their life. It's just not him. All he wants is to life the high life. Own a big house, beautiful cars and roll around in £50 notes. But that's just a dream, and so when he rolls out of bed in his smaller than average home, he can't help but feel a little disheartened. He doesn't have a choice though, so he deals with it and he just lives.

It explains why his heart beats slightly faster when he sees Aaron in the street. Even though he makes Robert's blood boil, he brings an ounce of excitement along with him in the form of his malicious words. Robert's angry for even thinking like that, that being humiliated is endurable because it's better than nothing. His life sucks that much.

He's driving home from Hotten when his car starts making a funny high-pitched noise every time he slows down. He contemplates leaving it, but if it's anything serious he can't risk himself getting hurt, so he drives it to the garage and, surprise surprise, Aaron's standing there in dark blue overalls and a large mug in his hands, the corners of his mouth twitching up as soon as he sees the car. Robert can't help but roll his eyes as he gets out.

"Nice motor." Aaron snorts. Robert ignores the remark and throws his keys at the younger man, who catches them easily but spills his tea in the process, which perks Robert up slightly.

"You're making it too easy to steal from you." Aaron says, shaking the keys at him. Robert gives a fake smile. "Funny. I'll leave it overnight if that's okay?"

Aaron gulps his tea and puts his mug down on top of the car. "No need. It's only your brake pads, a twenty minute job if that."

"How do you know that if you haven't even looked at it?" Robert says, confused.

"Heard the noise it made when you came up. I can actually do my job, unlike some." Aaron says as he shoves past Robert to re-open the car door.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well," the younger man starts. "Being a mechanic requires skill. A cashier, though? Not so sure Edna's dog couldn't do that one."

Robert huffs, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Skill? It takes all of five minutes to learn how to do that. I could do it myself but I haven't got the tools and stuff."

Aaron chuckles at that. "Oh really? How's that?"

"I used to be a mechanic." Robert shrugs.

"How come you didn't know it was the brake pads then? Some mechanic you must've been. You can't even look after a shop, how anyone trusted you with their car is beyond me."

"Can you just do your job please? I'm not paying you to annoy me." Robert snaps. Aaron holds his hands up, mocking surrender. "Alright, keep your knickers on. Come back in twenty as I said and it'll be done for you."

"Fine." He huffs. "It better be finished when I get back." Aaron winks at him as he walks off, his cheeks red in frustration.

He doesn't even know why it gets to him so much. It's not like Aaron says anything particularly offensive to him. Maybe it's because Robert actually agrees with what Aaron says about his life. He's embarrassed because it's right. He has a crappy job fit for a school kid, a crappy home and a crappy, boring life. He knows everyone thinks it, even Vic and Diane, but Aaron's the only one with the guts to actually tell him how much of a failure he is, and the truth hurts.

He spends fifteen of his twenty waiting minutes downing numerous pints with speed, and so he isn't really thinking when he goes into the pub and through the back. No one's here when he checks, despite him telling Chas he's only here to see Diane. He creeps up the stairs and into a room which he presumes is Aaron's. The sight of young men's clothing over the floor confirms it, and so Robert trashes the whole damn place. It's pathetic, but he feels better when he comes out of there, Aaron's clothes and possessions scattered along the floor, the bed tipped onto it's side, picture frames smashed. He'd found some razors at the bottom of one of the drawers, but he'd decided to ignore those.

He gets back to the garage ten minutes after he's supposed to be there, and Aaron's working on another car when he spots him and so doesn't get up to say hi. Not that Robert would want him to anyway. "Where's my keys?" He says, slurring a bit.

"You only went for half an hour and you're already off your head? I assumed you'd be able to hold your drink but you can't even do that right." Aaron laughs. He doesn't give Robert the keys, instead gets into the drivers seat and starts the car up.

"What are you doing?" Robert spits. "Stealing my car as well as my produce?"

"No," Aaron replies. "I'm driving you down the road because I'm not gonna let you kill yourself by driving two yards into a wall. Get in."

Despite his inner protests, Robert gets into the passenger seat and Aaron drives to his house. When they stop, Aaron hands him the keys but neither of them get out for a while. Aaron then speaks up. "You need help to the door as well, or what?" Robert eyes narrow and before he goes to get out of the car, he leans close into the other man.

"I like your bedroom, by the way." He whispers and slides out, slamming the door shut. He doesn't turn around to witness the confused look on Aaron's face as he walks off, but Robert can imagine it.

-

It's early the next morning when Robert finds himself being pinned against the wall of the shop.

"You're gonna wish you didn't mess with me." Aaron growls in his face. Robert remains calm.

"I warned you not not to make a mug of me, but you didn't seem to get the message." He replies coldly.

Aaron pulls him forward and throws him at the wall again, hitting his back. "You go anywhere near my stuff again and I swear to God,"

"You'll what?" Robert interrupts. "Talk even harder about how much of a failure I am? Steal my house? My wife?"

Aaron eyes him up and down and snarls. "You're so pathetic. I don't know why I even waste my breath on you."

Robert blinks. "You tell me." He doesn't respond to that. He releases his grip and Robert shoves past him so he can't do it again.

Aaron goes to leave and stops at the door. "Touch anything of mine again and I won't be so gentle next time, you hear me?"

"See you later!" Robert shouts after him, rubbing his neck where the man's imprint had been.

-

He's eating dinner with Vic, Diane and Andy, who finally decided to talk to him after a month of him being in Emmerdale. It hadn't been the best of greetings, especially since Katie was stood next to Andy with a wedding ring on her finger. Robert wasn't _jealous_. It just didn't seem right, those two together. He had no problem voicing that opinion at the dinner table, either.

"How's the bike?" He asks as he places some lasagna into his mouth. Andy looks up at him.

"What bike?" He says.

Robert swallows. "The village bike you call your wife."

"Robert!" Diane and Vic shout simultaneously as Andy slams his cutlery down. "When will you give it a rest?" He snaps.

Robert shrugs. "Forgive me for asking," he smirks.

"How've you been finding things since you've been back, Robert?" Diane asks, avoiding the previous situation completely, to Andy's frustration. "Have you made any friends?"

Robert huffs out a laugh at the thought of it, yet for some reason, Aaron's name pops into his mind. They aren't friends, no where near it, but the man is the only neighbour who's taken any notice of him since he's been back, bar David. He has been quite friendly with Finn, but that doesn't really count because according to Vic he's practically adopted into the family anyway. He just shakes his head because it's the easiest thing to do.

He doesn't escape though. "What about Aaron?" Vic says. "I've seen you two talking before."

"They're hardly friends." Diane says to her. "He only went and trashed the boy's room the other day. I'm still not happy with you about that, I don't even know why you did it!"

"He's got some sort of issue with me." Robert tells them. "He was shouting his mouth off so I thought I'd teach him a lesson."

"You can't just go messing people's bedrooms up, Rob." Vic says, gripping his arm with her hand. He immediately softens at the contact. "Especially not Aaron's," she continues, letting go and continuing to eat. "He's a mate, but he can be scary when he wants to be."

"You can't blame him." Diane mutters. "After all he's been through."

Robert raises a brow. "All he's been through?"

Diane and Vic look at each other for a moment, as if contemplating whether or not to tell him. Robert looks at them confusedly. What could Aaron have gone through that could be that bad? "Just tell me," He pushes.

Diane sighs. "Well he's gay, for one." Robert's jaw drops and he tenses. That was unexpected. Aaron just doesn't seem the type to like men. Then again, who does?

"His boyfriend was in an accident a while back. Jackson. He was really badly hurt and was in a wheelchair but couldn't take it, and so he asked Aaron to euthanize him." Robert blinks in disbelief.

"He killed his own boyfriend?"

"Not _killed_ , Robert! Assisted _suicide_!" She says, her voice raised. Robert quietens after that and they continue to eat, avoiding that subject completely.

Aaron's been through more shit than most people, Robert thinks to himself in bed that night. It explains why he's so moody all the time. But the gay thing is a whole new chapter of the book. Maybe Aaron fancies him. Robert giggles at the thought of it (quietly though, so as to not wake Chrissie). He can definitely use that next time they meet.

And he does. He catches Aaron leaving Adam at the pub and decides to take advantage of the situation. "Should I warn Vic?" He shouts after him, speeding up a little bit to catch up with the younger man.

Aaron knits his brows. "Tell Vic what?"

"That you're trying to nick her boyfriend off her," Robert smiles. Aaron huffs out a laugh and speeds up.

"You've got the wrong end of the stick, mate." He says, shaking his head.

"You sure?" Robert continues. "Just looking out for my little sis. Can't have her heart broken by the local gays, can I?"

Aaron stops for a moment before turning to Robert. "Why do you care so much? Fancy me or something?"

Robert scoffs. He can't think of anything worse. "Don't flatter yourself. I have a wife."

"Doesn't stop most people." Aaron says boredly. "Maybe it explains why you went into my room the other day. Maybe you get off on it."

Robert's heart rate increases as he suddenly grows angrier. "Well, Adam's partly family, now. Can't have you sweetening him up then murdering him like your last boyfriend, can we?"

The conversation comes to an abrupt end because Aaron punches him square in the face and knocks him out in the middle of the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was trying to get across in this that Robert isn't rich or living at home farm like canon Rob. It's free for you to imagine who's house he's living in and what car he owns. Have fun. :)


	3. Conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert calls the police on Aaron, but something in his head disagrees.

When Robert wakes, he's on his sofa instead of in the street face to face with Aaron as he was a few minutes ago. He flutters his eyes open to see Chrissie, Diane, Vic and Chas all standing around him. Chrissie flies to the sofa and kisses him roughly on the forehead, cupping his cheeks and making a general fuss about his wellbeing. He assures her he's alright, but his attention is mostly on Chas. "What are you doing here?"

Chas bites her lip before starting. "I'm here to ask you not to call the police on my Aaron."

Robert scoffs. "Why shouldn't I? He decked me in the street. He deserves to be locked up for that."

"Only because you went too far and opened your big gob, mentioning Jackson! He's always gonna be on edge about it so why say anything?" Chas' voice is raised and Robert can see her getting upset. He understands why, she's Aaron's mum and she'd naturally do anything to protect him. Robert begins to feel somewhat guilty until the envy of not having a loving mother kicks in, pushing him back into place.

"I was only messing about." He says, defending himself. "There was no need for him to knock me out cold."

"Please, Robert, I'm begging." Chas' voice cracks as she moves closer to him. "He's on a suspended sentence as it is, he'll go down for ages. Just let this one go." Robert freezes for a moment, contemplating his choices. He's not a monster, he doesn't want to wreck this family, especially after some of the stories he'd heard about the dingles and what they'd gone through whilst he'd lived in Emmerdale. On the other hand, he hated Aaron, and it'd feel so good to see him put in his place to show him he isn't the big man.

He decides on the latter. "Should've thought about that then, shouldn't he?" He says, pulling out his phone and dialing for the police, ignoring the insults and words Chas throws at him as Diane pulls her away.

Around an hour later, police sirens sound outside, waking Robert from his nap. He gets up and rushes downstairs and out the front door to see the arrest. Aaron's being pulled by a policeman, and Robert can see his nostrils flaring in anger. "You really had to go and call the police, did you?" He spits.

"At least it'll teach you a lesson." Robert calls back. He can't help but smirk at the sight of Aaron so helpless. It's nice to see him get his comeuppance, though there's a niggling inside Robert's brain telling him to stop this. He tries his best to push it away, waving at Aaron mockingly as he's pushed into the car and it drives off. He's interrupted by Cain shoving him backwards with force out of nowhere.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that, Sugden." He growls, grabbing Robert by the arms. Luckily, he's pulled back by Chas, who mutters to him about how Robert isn't worth it and he should just walk away.

"Your family loves a bit of violence, don't they?" Robert taunts. "Might have to put the police on speed dial." They ignore him and he goes back inside, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

It comes to him naturally, being a little shit. He knows exactly how to push people's buttons and it's an effective power to have. He doesn't _like_ getting on the wrong side of people, but it just happens and so he lets it. He might as well enjoy it if he can't tame it, right?

Except something feels different this time. That niggling voice in his brain is getting louder, urging him to call the police and tell them it was mistake. "No," he tells it. "Why should I?"

Chrissie walks in then, and she knows what he's thinking just by the look on his face. "Don't feel bad, babe." She says softly, stroking his hair. "You did the right thing. What sort of stepdad would you be if you let Lucky roam around the village with violent scumbags like that?" Robert just nods in reply, but the feeling's growing even stronger, and his fingers begin tracing the corners of his phone, threatening to agree.

"I'm going out." He announces, throwing on a coat and grabbing his keys. Chrissie tries to get him to sit back down, telling him he has concussion and shouldn't be leaving the house, but he goes anyway, heading straight for the Woolpack.

When he walks in, various people ask him if he's okay and wants to sit down but he refuses. He goes straight through the back and into the lounge, where Chas is sitting on a chair with her head in her hands. She looks up, scowling when she sees him. "Come to gloat? Cause I'm not in the mood if you haven't noticed."

"I came to ask you something." Robert corrects her, his voice soft. She knits her brows and goes to protest, but sighs instead, nodding for him to go ahead.

"What's Aaron on a suspended sentence for?"

Chas looks at him disgustedly then. "And how is that any of your business? Just do one."

"Please," He says, sitting down on the sofa. "Tell me."

She huffs and gives in, leaning forward in order to begin. "Long story short, he covered for someone. Adam. Adam committed arson and Aaron took the blame, and then he fled to France for two years."

Robert's jaw drops open. "Why would he take the blame for something he didn't do?"

"Because Adam's his best mate," Chas says. "Aaron would do anything for the people he loves. In the end Adam came clean anyway and got locked up, but Aaron still got a suspended sentence for skipping bail. He's a good bloke, and he doesn't need people like you getting him strung up for a stupid punch in the face."

"There's this voice in my head," Robert admits to her. "Telling me to call the police and get him out."

"It's your conscience. Surprisingly you actually have one of those." She tells him. "Listen to it. Call them, please."

Robert pulls his phone out and stares at it for a moment, tapping his thumbs against the corners. He unlocks it and dials for the police, telling them it was a mistake and he didn't know who hit him, but that it definitely couldn't have been Aaron Livesy. When he hangs up, Chas gets up and pats him on the back, mouthing a 'thank you' before grabbing her coat and rushing off to the station to greet her son. The voice in Robert's head immediately leaves him alone and he can breathe freely again.

He's at home a few hours later when there's a knock at the door. He doesn't expect to see Aaron's face when he opens it, so he flies back in order to avoid being punched again, but Aaron just laughs at him. "Your missus in?" He asks as he walks in. Robert gulps as he shuts the door. "She's out with Lachlan. Why? Want to make sure no one's around when you finish me off?"

"I came to say thanks actually," Aaron says, correcting him. "For calling the Police back. I was on a suspended sentence so I would've gone down for a lot longer -"

"I know," Robert interrupts him. "Your mum told me. It wouldn't have been fair for you to go down for a punch, and I was out of order, I guess."

Aaron nods in response, giving him a small smile. Robert walks over to the fridge then, pulling out two beers and throwing one in Aaron's direction. The younger man catches it, but a confused look spreads across his face. "What's this?"

"It's a beer." Robert replies, closing the fridge and walking over to him. "You live in a pub, thought you'd have known that."

"No, I mean what's with the gesture?"

Robert shrugs. "I was hoping we could start again, as mates."

"Yeah, well you thought wrong." Aaron mutters, throwing the beer can onto the sofa. "I still think you're a prat, and I'd hit you again if I didn't think you snitch on me. It's better if you just keep your distance, yeah?" He walks out of the house before Robert can say anything else, and so he just sits and downs both of the beers, thinking up scenarios of an imaginary world in which him and Aaron didn't actually hate each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's no robron action yet but bear with me <3333333333


	4. Temporary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A situation means Robert has to get a temporary job in the pub. It also means he's susceptible to bumping into Aaron.

"Can you just sort the stock out, please?!" David's shouting, which is unusual considering he's known for being one of the more chilled out people in the village. Robert doesn't question it and just gets on with his work because although he considers David a mate, he doesn't want to pry too much into this one. He doesn't actually get a choice though, because David begins rambling anyway, mentioning how Alicia's being moody and distant and there's absolutely nothing going on in the bedroom (Robert definitely thought that part was TMI). Thankfully he leaves after a while, and Robert gets a moment to sit at the counter and just breathe. Maybe he doesn't mind the peaceful life after all.

He must have jinxed it, because his phone starts to ring and it's Chrissie, meaning she's either broken something or it's serious because she wouldn't ring him at work. He answers after two rings. "Hey, what's up?"

She's crying. "Robert you need to come home," She whispers. "Something's happened, I've just found out something and I need you to come home, please," She can't say any more because she bursts into sobs, and it's a little uncomfortable to listen to from Robert's end. 

"Okay calm down, look, I'd come now but I can't get anyone to cover the shop at the minute. What's happened?" His voice is soft as he tries to comfort her.

"It's Lucky." She sniffs. "Oh I can't tell you over the phone, just get back here as soon as you can please." She hangs up and Robert's left absolutely clueless. Lachlan's a fourteen year old boy though, therefore it's probably something stupid that she's blown out of proportion.

Robert doesn't try to get off early. He waits until his shift ends at 8pm and arrives home after that, at least five hours after the call. Chrissie's sitting at the table with an empty bottle of wine next to her and her head in her hands. "Where have you been?" She mutters.

"Work," He replies. "Couldn't get off early." The lie slips out of his mouth with ease. "What's happened?"

"Lachlan sexually assaulted Alicia." 

Robert almost chokes at how unexpected that is. He immediately feels terrible for not coming home now, because that changes everything. It explains why David was mad before, and it'll drive a wedge between the two families if it hasn't already. He'll probably lose his job. The shop that he loves will be taken from him all because of Lachlan. Stupid, pre-pubescent perverted Lachlan, ruining everything as always. Robert's filled with so much rage but he tries to cool it down in front of Chrissie. She's been through enough as it is.

"What? That's awful." He settles for.

"And the worst part is he doesn't even feel remorse for what he's done. I've sent him away with dad to Rebecca's because I can't stand to look at him. I can't believe he'd do this, I just, he's my son and he's a -" 

Robert pulls her into his arms as she cries again. "It'll be alright. I promise. We'll get through this." He cradles her, continually pushing the anger to the back of his mind.

He sees David the next day and the circumstances are just as Robert expects.

"Look, I'm not really in the mood so just go home, yeah?" David pleads, holding his hand out warily as if Robert's about to hit him.

"I understand, mate. Sorry to be forward but I'm guessing I'm out of a job, then?" 

David scoffs, but soon softens as he stares at the shop sadly. "We all are. I'm taking Alicia away, to Portugal as soon as." 

Robert raises his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Yeah," David continues, scratching the back of his head. "She's in a right state at the minute, understandably. Staying here will just keep bringing it back so we need to go. There's a bar near where Paul is and so we're gonna run that instead. I'm gutted to leave the shop, but, needs must. No thanks to that stepson of yours." A disgusted look spreads across his face and he eyes Robert up and down before walking away. 

And it starts. Robert knows everyone will be looking at him funny from now on, associating him with Lachlan, judging him and expecting him to have the same mindset. God knows Aaron will make a few remarks if they ever cross paths, which they haven't recently, to Robert's surprise and disappointment. But he can't think of that now, because he's unemployed and needs to find something quick.

So he goes to the only place he knows he'll get a job straight away. He steps into the Woolpack and it immediately goes silent with his arrival. Everyone turns to look at him, their faces a mixture of disgust, disappointment, and a couple of people snigger at the back which makes him even more angry. 

"Alright, love? Want to come through the back?" Diane says from the back of the bar, gesturing for him to come through. He does, trying his best to ignore everyone.

"Sorry about that, but what do you expect really? Terrible thing, what Lachlan's done." She says, pressing the on button for the kettle and picking up two mugs.

"Yeah, about that," Robert starts. "David and Alicia are leaving and they're closing the shop, meaning I'm out of a job, so I was wondering -"

Diane places his coffee on the table and sits down opposite him, shaking her head. "I can't afford you, pet."

"It'll only be for a little bit, until I find something more permanent. Please, Diane, just as a temporary source of income. I have a family to look after, you know." 

"Yeah, a family who are the reason you've got yourself in this mess in the first place!" 

"Is that a no then? Thanks a bunch." He sighs angrily, standing up to walk out.

Diane sighs. "Fine no, it's a yes! But only for now!" Robert smiles to himself and turns around to kiss her on the cheek, thanking her before leaving. He bumps into Aaron by the staircase on his departure. 

"Heard about Lachlan and Alicia, bet it's awkward in your little shop now, ain't it?" He says, smiling. 

Robert shoves his hands into his pockets. "There is no more little shop. They're moving away so it's closing, which means I've had to get a job in here for a bit, courtesy of Diane." 

Aaron nods his head. "We'll be seeing more of each other then." He doesn't sound remotely pleased about it.

"Yeah." Robert confirms. "Sorry. I know you said about keeping our distance, but I need the money." 

"S'alright." Aaron says, shrugging. "You can pour my pints for me to make up for calling the Police, can't you? Why don't you start now?" He smirks and makes his way downstairs, Robert following. Progress.

"His name was Clyde. He was my best mate in the whole world, no joke. Looked like he could kill you but was actually the biggest softy inside." Robert watches as Aaron's eyes brighten when he talks about his old dog. It's different, seeing him so happy about something. It suits him, Robert thinks. 

"Bit like you then, eh?" He replies, handing him a pint. Aaron huffs out a laugh, shaking his head. "What happened to him?"

Aaron's face drops. "He got hurt badly. Had to have him put down. It was horrible." He looks like he's about to cry, so Robert falls silent and places a hand on the younger man's arm, which surprisingly he isn't teased for.

"Sorry." He says softly. "It was probably for the best though." 

Aaron nods, downing the rest of his pint. "Yeah, it was. I couldn't see it at the time and I was really angry about it, but now I get that it couldn't have gone any other way." 

"I've never been one for animals." Robert admits, pulling a face. "Lachlan's got a dog named dog, original I know." 

Aaron laughs again. "Wow. Good one that."

"Enough to put me off for life. And don't even get me started on the smell of it." 

Robert stops for a moment and just watches Aaron laugh, admiring the way he lights up. It's such a contrast to see him like this, and Robert secretly hopes he'll get to see more of it because it's extremely infectious, causing the corners of his own mouth to turn up into a grin. Aaron catches him looking and stares back for a moment. They almost get lost in each other's gaze when the younger man breaks away. He gets up quickly, refusing to make anymore eye contact. 

"This chat was nice and cosy, but I meant what I said." He mutters, walking behind the bar and through the back. Robert knits his brows, calling for him to wait.

"We can't be mates, Robert." Aaron says. He sounds almost desperate.

"Why not?" It almost sounds like a plead when it comes out of Robert's mouth. They're staring into each other's eyes again and Aaron looks as if he's scared, which doesn't make any sense because he has no reason to be.

"We just can't, alright? Leave it." He replies quickly, turning around and running up the stairs before Robert can stop him. Three steps forward, two steps back. That seems to be a recurring pattern between the two of them and Robert wishes he knew why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not long until they actually engage - not long.


	5. Proximity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert accidentally gets too close.

Working behind the bar suits Robert well, to his (and everyone else’s) surprise, and it means he’s finally had a chance to meet and form opinions on his neighbours. He’s taken quite well to Carly Hope, who’s always giving him suggestive looks and amusing him to no end with her witty remarks. On the other hand, he hates Ross Barton. Gorgeous but cocky, always giving him suggestive looks and annoying him to end with _his_ witty remarks. He’s also dating Carly.

However, Rob’s been more perceptive since he’s been working in the pub, and he’s noticed some similarities between the Barton brothers and himself with Andy. Constantly at war, one golden boy and one bitter about it. Built up rage, always competition between them. It’s weird to see it in another family, but it makes Robert feel less insane about the state of his own relationship with his sibling.

As he’s pouring a pint for Eric, he hears a shriek from the behind him. He slams the half-filled glass on the table and rushes towards the noise, despite Eric’s remarks about lack of customer care. Robert runs to where the noise sounded like it came from, and he’s met with Chas and one of her hands, which seems to be streaming blood, dripping to the floor.

“What happened?” He asks, ushering her to a nearby sink and running the cold tap. He warns, “This’ll sting.”

He shoves her hand under the stream of water and she cries out in pain, her whole arm shaking despite Robert’s attempts to hold it in place. “I dropped a bottle and I was picking up the broken glass when I slipped and caught me hand.”

“You ought to be more careful, you’re no good to us one handed, are you, Captain Hook?” He humours, getting a smile out of her. He gestures for her to keep running her hand under the tap whilst he reaches for a first aid box, pulling out some items for stitching. Chas looks to him and shakes her head.

“No way are you coming near me with a needle, Robert Sugden.”

“Relax,” He laughs, pushing the thread through the eye of the needle and holding it between his teeth. “I’ve done this once before. I know what I’m doing.”

“I bleeding hope so!” She shrieks, removing her hand from the tap and placing it in front of him, where he begins to push the needle through in order to stitch the cut. Slowly he does it, and it’s not perfect but it’s good enough to hold her skin together. He finishes after about 5 minutes, placing a large dressing over the injury to make sure it sticks in place. “Done.”

“I’m impressed,” She admits, staring at his handy work. “Thanks.”

Robert gives her a genuine smile before walking towards the front of the pub. He passes Aaron on his journey, and manages to fight the overwhelming urge to say something to him. They’re still on dodgy terms after Aaron told them they couldn’t be mates, and Rob’s trying to put on a careless front about it. Something encourages him to stop outside the door though, listening in on Aaron and Chas’ conversation.

“You alright?” Aaron mutters moodily.

“No, actually, I’m not. Not that you’d know, mind.” She holds up her hand to him and he knits his brows, rushing forward to inspect it.

“What happened?” He says, sounding concerned.

“I cut it. Robert was there and managed to sort me out, but the real question is where were you?”

Aaron swallows. “I was at the scrapyard, where else would I be?”

“I wish you’d have been here to sort me out instead of Robert flaming Sugden having to. That lad’s been better to me than you ever have these past couple of days, what’s that about?” She shouts sadly.

“If you fancy him that much why don’t you disown me and adopt him instead, then?” Aaron growls in response, storming back out of the room and bumping into Robert as he opens the door. “Have fun earwigging did you?” He spits.

Robert huffs. “Did you really have to say that to her?”

Aaron scoffs in response. “Not really your business, is it. Why did you even help her? You could’ve just called me and asked me to do it, now she’s had a right go.”

“You expected me to just leave her in there to bleed to death whilst waiting for you to show your face?”

Aaron ignores him and goes to shove past him to leave, but as they brush arms, Robert pulls him back and shoves him against the wall with force. Aaron hisses, “What the hell are you doing?”

“I wanna know one thing.” Robert says, his voice low. “Why are you always so off with me? What exactly is it about me that gets you so riled up, so much that you can’t even bear to be in the same room as me? What is it, Aaron? Just tell me because i’m _sick_ of wondering.”

Their faces are inches apart, so close that Robert can feel Aaron’s breath on his nose. A tiny bit closer and they’d be kissing, and Robert doesn’t know why, but it feels like he wants that and it seems like Aaron does too. Something urges him to move closer and so he does, millimeters away from Aaron’s lips. Aaron’s breathing becomes heavier he closes his eyes, so Robert does the same, and then -

Aaron suddenly pushes him backwards and storms off upstairs, leaving Robert to wonder what the hell just - almost - happened. He bites his lip and closes his eyes in frustration, because they were so close to kissing and he wanted it, but he doesn’t want to cheat on Chrissie and risk losing the security he’s managed to build. Not for Aaron. Not for anyone. He _won’t_.

But he can’t sleep that night. Chrissie’s curled up next to him in the bed with her head on his shoulder, but he’s not thinking about her. He’s thinking about Aaron’s lips so close to his, and he imagines them pressed together, hands roaming all over each other’s bodies and Aaron sighing his name. It feels like adultery to even think about it, and Robert hates the fact he can’t think about anything else. Every time he closes his eyes he sees Aaron’s face, haunting him.

He dreams about Aaron when he falls asleep, kissing him softly and roughly, in bed and in the kitchen and in every room of his house. He wakes up sticky with sweat, and with a frustration under his bed sheets he probably should fix, but not whilst Chrissie’s next to him. He gets up and goes to the bathroom, quickly relieving himself and immediately feeling a pang of guilt when the sensation dies down. What is this?

He hated Aaron. He _hates_ Aaron. So why is he suddenly thinking about him like this? Why can’t he stop? He has to stop. He throws on his dressing gown and goes downstairs, turning on his computer and searching up places to go, anywhere but near Aaron.

He books the first hotel that looks remotely nice, down south a little bit and away from Emmerdale. He pays for it and slams the computer shut, taking a sigh of relief after he’s done. He goes back upstairs and slips into bed, waking Chrissie up by peppering kisses down the back of her neck. She giggles and turns around to kiss him properly, which turns into slow morning sex. Robert’s not thinking about Chrissie as he comes, and that’s enough proof that this isn’t just a recurring thought that won’t go away.

“I’ve booked us a hotel. You need the break after what’s happened with Lachlan, so we’re leaving tomorrow.” He whispers the lie directly into her ear with no hesitation. The corners of her mouth almost reach her ears as she grins widely.

“Oh darling that’s perfect,” She replies warmly, sitting up in the bed and fixing her messy post-sex hair. “I should get packing, and you should get to work.” She kisses him swiftly on the forehead before leaving. Robert’s still not thinking about her.

In work that day, he tells Chas and Diane he’s leaving so needs a few days off, despite their protests.

“Do you have to go? You’ve been brilliant here. Business is booming.” Chas pleads.

“Chrissie needs the break, I can’t deny her of that.” He replies.

His eyes suddenly lock with Aaron, who’s eyes widen as if Robert’s a ghost he’s just seen. He goes to walk back the way he came, but he’s stopped by Chas, who pulls him towards her and gives him a hug, despite his disgusted face at the affection. “What was that for?”

“I’m sorry about yesterday, I shouldn’t have talked to you like that. I just miss you, that’s all.” She says, tears pricking in her eyes.

Aaron just smiles at her. “When did you go all soft? Don’t worry about it.” He walks round to the other side of the bar and sits on a stool, staring at Robert. Robert tries his hardest not to pay attention to it, but it’s proving difficult.

“Pour us a pint, will you?” He asks absentmindedly, his head in his phone. Robert does as he’s told, placing it in front of him and accidentally slamming it on the bar.

“Careful,” Aaron teases, picking up the glass and downing half of the pint straight away. “Did I overhear that you’re leaving finally?”

“Only for a couple of days.” Robert corrects him.

Aaron raises an eyebrow. “What for?”

“Chrissie needs a break.”

“That the only reason?”

“You tell me.”

“I’ll pass.” Aaron says after finishing the beer, getting up from the stool with an angry look plastered on his face. He says coldly, “Have fun on your little _break_.”

Robert smirks, watching as the younger man walks away. “Don’t miss me too much!” He calls out, acting as if it won’t be the other way around. Which it definitely will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love teasing u all


	6. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert comes back from his holiday early and gets into an argument with Aaron.

It’s the most relaxed he’s been in a long time, lounging around his hotel room, an assortment of breakfast foods in arms reach and his beautiful wife curled up beside him. He should be in utter bliss, but that’s the problem. He isn’t. He’s relaxed, yeah, but there’s a voice in his head - and it’s not the same one that told him to get Aaron out of prison - this one’s telling him something different. It’s telling him to make a move on him.

“I’m not gonna do that.” He tells himself, scoffing at how ridiculous the thought is. Yeah, he almost kissed Aaron the other day but he didn’t. Because he hates Aaron. He does. And he wouldn’t go for him if he was the last man on earth. Rob sighs, because he's really bad at lying to himself.

He’s been thinking about Aaron for the past three days whilst him and Chrissie have been away, in countless imaginary situations, sexual and not. He keeps replaying their last conversation before he went away, and the way Aaron seemed almost sad to see him go. It was probably in Rob’s imagination, though, because he wants Aaron to be sad about it when in reality it’s probably a relief.

“Are you okay? You seem distracted.” Chrissie observes, leaning up and kissing Robert on the jaw. He looks down at her and puts on a smile. “I’m fine. I’m thinking about the shop, actually. How much I miss it. David’s putting it on the market in a week, but the thought of someone else having it is just wrong to me.”

“Well I’m sure whoever buys it will give you your job back, you were a blessing to that place.” Chrissie assures him, sitting up in the bed. Robert shakes his head, staring at the wall.

“I don’t just want the job back, Chrissie. I want the shop. I want it to be mine.” He admits, a sad look spreading across his face. He hasn’t admit it before, but it’s always what he’s wanted. A business of his own. He’s career minded like that, but he’s never had the chance to use it because he’s always been searching too hard for some sort of security. Now he has it though, maybe it’s time.

But his dreams shatter with four simple words. “We can’t afford it.”

He exhales, his face expressionless. “I know.”

He suddenly gets up and throws a t-shirt on before pulling on some jeans, socks and shoes in a rushed manner. Chrissie knits her brows. “Where are you going?”

“Back to Emmerdale.” He mutters, grabbing a suitcase and throwing it on the bed.

“But we don’t check out until tomorrow! Why do you want to go now? It isn't because of that stupid shop, is it?"

“Because I just do, alright? I’m going back, now you can either join me or I’ll get the train. Your choice.” He starts throwing his screwed up clothes into the case, ignoring Chrissie’s sad expression.

She shakes her head. “Text me when you get there, yeah?” She storms into the bathroom and slams the door shut, and Robert just scoffs in response.

-

The train journey takes around four hours, and Robert’s bored out of his wits because he just wants to be there now. When he gets home it’s the afternoon, and it means he has a chance to go to work and keep busy. Maybe for other reasons too.

When he gets there, Diane greets him with a confused look. “Thought you were gone until tomorrow?”

“Chrissie comes back tomorrow. I’m back early.”

“What for?” Aaron’s voice startles him and he turns around to see the younger man eating a packet of crisps at the bar, staring at Robert intensely. Robert looks him up and down, taking in the view he’s missed for the past few days.

“Turns out a holiday was what she needed, not me.” Is all he says in explanation before going through to the back to take his coat off.

Diane calls out to him from the bar, “You can start by changing one of those barrels then. Aaron, give him a hand.”

Robert can hear Aaron huff but he actually does as she tells him, following Robert to the back where the barrels are. When they're in the back, Robert can feel Aaron's eyes on him but he tries to ignore it, picking up the barrel. Aaron lifts it with him so it's easier to carry, and their hands brush for a second causing Robert to drop the barrel onto the floor with a bang.

"Nice one." Aaron mutters, leaning down to the pick the barrel back up but stopping when Robert doesn't move. He looks at him impatiently. "Can we just get this done?"

Robert ponders for a moment. "What is your problem with me?" He asks, shoving his hands into his pockets. Aaron looks to the ceiling and smiles, and Rob can almost hear his mind say 'here we go again'.

"I just think you're a muppet."

"No you don't." Robert challenges him. "When we spoke the other day it was almost like we we friends and then suddenly you changed and got distant. Why?"

Aaron bites his lip and looks anywhere he can to avoid eye contact. "Leave it." He tries, but Robert just shakes his head.

"No. No, I won't leave it until you tell me exactly what your problem is."

Aaron starts smiling then, and Robert doesn't know why until the younger man speaks again. "Why don't I show you instead?"

Robert's greeted with a punch straight to the face. Hard, but not hard enough to cause any actual damage. He fights back this time, punching Aaron in the jaw, causing him to fall backwards. They push and grab at each other, punching each other until they're both bruised and bloody in places.

At some point, though, their hands move from their faces to their hair and to their waists. Pushing becomes pulling closer, and their lips become attached, roughly attacking each other through heated kisses. Robert pushes Aaron up against the wall, pulling his t-shirt over his head and running his hands down the man's stomach. Aaron moans into his mouth and Robert sighs in response, melting into the kiss completely.

The sound of Diane's footsteps is what pulls them apart. They pick up their discarded clothes from the floor and put them back on again, their breathing heavy from the encounter. Aaron picks up the barrel again and Robert gives him a hand, but neither of them say a word to each other as they replace the old one, and Aaron leaves the pub as quickly as possible without looking at Robert at all.

When Rob goes home after his shift, still buzzing after what happened, Chrissie's on the sofa waiting for him with an open bottle of champagne in her company. He puts his keys down whilst looking at her, intrigued. She pulls him onto the sofa and kisses him softly, pouring the champagne into two glasses. "What's this?" Robert asks.

"I was harsh on you earlier. I know how much you care about that shop and I dismissed it completely. I'm sorry. Besides, the hotel was too empty without you there with me." She pouts in apology, and Robert just pulls her closer and kisses her again, confirming his forgiveness. He's trying his hardest to ignore the voice in his head telling him it wishes he was kissing Aaron instead.

He goes to work the next morning in an extremely good mood, and everyone makes a comment on it when they see him because it's so out of the ordinary. "You're oddly cheerful today, Sugden. Win the lottery or something?"

"Oh god, I wish." He replies, grinning widely as he pours a pint for the customer, content in his own little bubble.

"Alright pet?" Diane asks as she enters behind the bar, replacing an empty bottle of vodka. "I might need you to take a shorter lunch today if that's okay with you."

Robert raises an eyebrow but agrees. "Yeah that's fine. What for?"

Diane looks around to see if anyone's in hearing distance before telling him. "Chas is in a state because Aaron's suddenly swanned off to God knows where without saying goodbye. He just left a note telling her he'd be back in a week or two, the cheek of it. I don't know what it is with you boys and disappearing, but at least you informed me first."

She rambles on about how outrageous it is, but Robert's just eyes wide at the news. Why's Aaron gone so suddenly? Is it because of him? The kiss? The questions cloud his thoughts and his good mood begins to fall. Maybe Aaron's having the same problem, he suddenly thinks. Maybe he needs to get away from Robert for the same reason Robert had to get away from him...because he wants him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know what you're thinking. FINALLY. i let you have it. you're welcome.


	7. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert wants to put an offer in on the shop, and an unsually positive Aaron gives him something to help him out.

Throughout the passing week, Robert's soon reminded why he relies on Aaron to fuel his excitement on a daily basis. It's so dreadfully boring, serving pints to the same people and changing barrels over and over again, constantly in routine with nothing to shake it up. It makes him wonder why he's even bothering, because working in the pub is nothing compared to the shop. At least in there he could arrange the stock and create his own little space, envision his own invention and develop it on the shelves. He'd often pretend it was his business when David wasn't around and he was by himself. Just Robert's little shop, his own personal masterpiece.

When he finishes his shift he passes the building, the two red front doors taped shut and firmly closed until it's to be reopened by a stranger who'll barely be able to look after it as well as Robert knows he can. He walks up to it and looks inside, frowning at the emptiness of the place. He notices a piece of paper stuck to one of the windows, so walks over to it in order to take a look at what it says.

The sign mentions the price and the deadline to put an offer on. Five days. Robert thinks for a moment, contemplating it, but that only lasts a short while because he knows he doesn't have the money and Chrissie would kill him if he tried anything.

"Thinking of buying it, are you?"

Robert's head shoots to the side to see Aaron standing there, hands in his pockets with a large bag on the floor, indicating he's just got back from wherever he'd decided to flee to. "Can't afford it." Rob mutters in reply, sighing as he takes one last look at the building before turning away from it, towards Aaron.

"Can't you get a loan from the bank?" Aaron asks. He sounds like he genuinely wants Robert to put an offer in, which is slightly odd but Rob decides not to question it. He'd rather have Aaron seem like he gives a shit than acting like a stranger any day.

He shakes his head. "I'd never be able to pay it back, and besides, Chrissie would kill me."

Aaron's face noticeably hardens at the mention of his wife's name. "Don't let her stop you if you want it." He says, snapping.

"She's my wife, it'd be her money too. I can't force it on her."

"Yeah, but you should at least put an offer in, even if you don't get it you'll feel better about trying." Aaron tells him. Robert bites his lip, swaying his body back and forth slightly as he stares at the younger man. Aaron stares back at him, a corner of his mouth turning up into a smile. Wherever he's been, it's clearly caused him to change his tune.

"I'll try to find the money and if I do, I'll put an offer in, alright?" Robert negotiates, earning a nod from Aaron before the younger man grabs his bag and walks off towards the pub. Rob just throws his head back in an array of emotions. What is that boy doing to him?

When he gets home, Robert's greeted by Chrissie wearing nothing but a dressing gown. Her hands travel up his chest and over his shoulders and she leans up to kiss him softly, pulling his jacket off before leading him up the stairs. She pushes him down onto their bed and slips off her gown. "What's this for?" Rob asks, breathless.

"For being my husband." She says, shutting him up by pressing their lips together as she undoes his jeans and pulls them off. Chrissie's beautiful, she is, and Robert tries his best to admire her body and enjoy having sex with her, but that voice in his head starts talking to him as he enters her, telling him it should be Aaron, it should be Aaron, it should be Aaron.

He can't orgasm until he lets himself imagine Aaron's face, and after he does it's significantly easier to enjoy himself He feels so guilty afterwards when Chrissie kisses him, when she whispers that she loves him over and over again until she falls asleep next to him. He doesn't even say it back. He does love her though, and everything she's done for him. He'd be on the streets without her, for sure.

He's never been offered anything else. He took what he could get with the Whites when Chrissie fell for him. She offered him love and he'd never really had that before so he took it without a thought, falling in love with the idea of falling in love instead of actually feeling it. He can't admit that to anyone though, not even to himself. He's tried so hard to fall in love with Chrissie that he's convinced himself he's there, but he isn't.

Aaron's different. He doesn't offer it, but it's there, plain as day between the both of them whenever they're together. It's like a magnet, Robert thinks, pulling them towards each other which is why Aaron tries so hard to repel it. He doesn't want to succumb to whatever it is they have, just as Robert doesn't. It'll probably ruin everything for the both of them. An inevitable disaster.

Just as Robert's drifting off to sleep, there's a knock on his door, startling him. He rubs his eyes, prying Chrissie's limbs off him before making his way downstairs to see who it is. There's no one actually at the door, but on the floor by the front door is an envelope, which looks full to the brim and has Robert's name scribbled over the front. He knits his brows, leaning down to pick it up. He opens it up to find it filled with notes, at least containing a few grand in there.

He almost drops it, overtaken by shock, but he doesn't even need to wonder who's behind it. He runs back upstairs, throwing on some clothes before leaving the house and heading straight for the Woolpack. He shoves his key into the backdoor and lets himself in, catching Aaron halfway up the stairs as he closes the door behind him.

"Come to thank me, have you?" Aaron asks, stopping on one of the steps. Robert stares at him for moment before flying up the stairs, his hands grabbing Aaron's cheeks and pulling them towards his lips, kissing him so roughly that Aaron almost falls over on the stairs.

This is more like it, the voice says, sounding pleased as Robert thrusts into Aaron, earning a moan from the younger man. Robert leans down and kisses him again before moving down to his neck, sucking and biting roughly to create a temporary mark. Aaron runs his fingers through Rob's hair as Rob begins to move at a faster pace. It's probably more intimate than it should be for their first fuck, but Robert can't bring himself to care at this point. It feels as if a weight's been lifted from his shoulders and the voice has finally faded away.

"You're welcome," Aaron says breathlessly once they're finished, lying next to each other on his bed. Robert just laughs, rolling onto his side to stare at the man easier.

"I'm not a charity case." He tells him, making sure he knows.

"I know." Aaron nods, "But I can't have you staring longingly at that place whenever you walk by it, so now you can put your offer in and it'll shut you up for a bit."

"Where did you even get that kind of money?" Rob asks hesitantly, hoping Aaron hasn't gone to any extreme lengths-

It's as if he read Rob's mind. "It was nothing illegal, don't worry. A mate owed me a favour so I thought I'd waste it on you. You better not tell anyone I said that, though." 

Rob grins widely with gratitude, leaning in and catching Aaron's lips in another kiss. "I definitely prefer you like this." He announces.

Aaron raises an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Not sulking like a teenager, for one." Robert says, nudging him playfully. Aaron huffs out a laugh.

"Yeah, well, I'm fed up of being careful. Just wanna do something without thinking about the consequences for once."

"Like me?"

"Yeah, like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter lacks plot but its purpose is more to explain robs situation with the whites and the difference between how he feels with chrissie compared to aaron - it'll move on next chapter - also fluff/smut so yhhhhhhh


	8. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Robert's hope of buying the shop fizzles out, a turn of events gives him a second chance, but something else stands in his way.

After sitting in a comfortable silence for a while, simply enjoying each other's warmth and savouring the quiet, Robert remembers the other half of his life, Chrissie, and guilt begins to seep into him as he realises he's just cheated on her.

"I need to get back." He announces suddenly. Aaron flutters his eyes open and turns to him, his face falling as he remembers too.

"To your loving wife." He replies coldly, turning over in the bed to face away from Robert, who stares at his back sadly before getting up and throwing his clothes on, muttering an apology as he shuts the door behind him and walks out into the street. He hopes Chrissie will have been asleep for long enough to not have noticed him leave, but he opens his front door to see her with the envelope in her hands, inspecting it carefully and suspiciously.

"What's this, Robert?"

He swallows, making his way over to her and snatching the money out of her hands. "A gift."

"A gift?" She repeats, emphasising the ridiculousness of it. "Who would give you that much money as a gift?"

"...It's for an offer on the shop." He says hesitantly, careful not to make eye contact with her after he says it, because he knows exactly what sort of reaction she'll have.

She doesn't disappoint. "You aren't seriously thinking about buying it, surely?"

"I want it, Chrissie. Why can't you be happy for me?" Rob asks, his voice naturally raising as he gets more worked up. Why is it his own wife can't accept his wishes, yet Aaron can?

Chrissie leaps from her chair in frustration, storming into the kitchen. "It's an inevitable failure." She snaps. "You'll never be able to manage it properly, and where will that leave us? Lachlan? Dad? We're in a cramped enough space as it is and I will not have my son living on the streets."

Robert's mouth falls open, he's so shocked and hurt by how little faith she seems to have in him. He feels his stomach drop at her words. Maybe she's right. "If that's what you think of me, then I'm not sure why we got married in the first place." He says quietly, getting up from the sofa and storming up the stairs. He pulls out a small, black bag from the top of his wardrobe, blowing the dust off before throwing it onto the bed. Opening numerous drawers, he pulls out the necessities and carelessly shoves them inside the bag.

"Oh Robert, don't be silly." Chrissie stands in the doorway, looking sadly at him. He doesn't even want to look at her. She feels foreign to him. He questions how much he wants love and security if this is what it feels like. "Don't leave." A more anxious tone fills her voice, threatening a pang of remorse to hit Robert's gut for leaving. He needs to get out of there.

He walks out of the house without his keys, heading straight to the only place he knows he'll be welcomed with open arms even with such short notice. The pub. He knocks on the door instead of opening it himself, and it's Aaron who answers it. When he sees it's Robert he tries to shut it again, but Robert stops the motion by shoving his foot in the way. "I'm here to see Diane." He mutters, forcing the door open and stepping inside.

Aaron notices the bag. "You off again?" He sounds hopeful.

"The opposite, actually," Rob replies. "I'm moving in."

Aaron raises his eyebrows in disbelief. "No way are you moving in here. It was bad enough when you worked here, just go home."

"Also wanted to return this." Robert reaches into the bag and pulls out the envelope, handing it back to Aaron, who doesn't take it straight away. "What for? It's yours, for the shop."

"I'm not putting an offer on." Rob announces. He pushes it into Aaron's hand so he has to take it but Aaron just looks at him, utterly confused. "Why? You said you wanted it."

"I did. I do, but -"

"But Chrissie." Aaron huffs, finishing the sentence and crossing his arms. "Just do what you want, screw what she thinks."

Rob shakes his head. "She said I'd never be able to make it work. If my own wife thinks that about me then why wouldn't anyone else?"

"Why does it matter what anyone else thinks?" Aaron snaps, staring Robert dead in the eyes. "You're a coward if you don't take this opportunity. Don't take the easy way out, Robert. Take a risk for once."

Robert doesn't know why, but he gets the feeling Aaron isn't solely talking about the shop. The younger man holds the envelope back out for him to take. The voice in his head tells him to take it, to do what Aaron's advising him and just be exciting for once. But there's an opposing voice in his head telling him to listen to Chrissie, because she's his wife and she loves him, she always will. He searched for a secure life with someone like her for far too long in order to replace what his family never gave him. He can't throw it away for a shop. For a mechanic. As much as every bone in his body aches because he wants to, he can't.

He turns around and walks back out, shutting the door as quickly as possible to block out the thought of leaving Aaron behind him. He makes up with Chrissie and curls up with her that night, but he can't fall sleep. Sticky with sweat and a deep ache in his stomach, he feels so lost in his dilemma. What he wants and what he needs belong in two separate lives, so how does he choose which one to pursue? He assumes he's already made the decision, because there's no way Aaron will speak to him after this.

When Rob wakes up the next morning, Chrissie's not next to him like she usually is, which causes him to start worrying. He runs down the stairs to see her sitting at the table, her eyes puffy and swollen where she's been crying. "What's happened?" He asks anxiously, rushing over to the table and kneeling next to her, clasping her hands in his.

"Dad's had a heart attack." She whimpers, falling into his chest. Robert wraps his arms around her, holding her closely. "Is he..." Rob doesn't want to say the word in fear of upsetting her even more.

"I'm waiting for the hospital to call...it doesn't look good, Robert, I don't know what to do." She begins to sob and that's when her phone rings. She shakes her head to indicate she can't answer it, bringing her hand to her mouth as her sobs grow more intense, as if she already knows what they're going to say. Robert picks it up to answer for her. "Hello?"

Chrissie looks to him like a lost puppy as he hangs up. He just stares at her, wide-eyed, and that's enough communication for her to understand the outcome. "Oh my god." She falls to the floor in a heap, collapsing into wails and sobs. Robert pulls her into his arms, allowing her to let it all out into his chest. After around half an hour, she begins to calm down as she runs out of tears to cry out.

"The shop." She states randomly, her voice extremely hoarse from the crying. Robert looks down at her confusedly. "What?"

"I want you to buy the shop." She tells him, cuddling into him like a child. "I want you to make it a reminder of dad. I want his death to symbolise something. He would want you to have it."

Robert blinks but doesn't respond, excluding a small, mouthed thank you as he kisses her hair. The next day, he rings up David, telling him he wants to put up an offer and explaining to him about Lawrence's passing, and the significance of the shop in relation to his death. "Have you had any other offers?" He asks out of curiosity, keen to know who his competition is.

"Only one, surprisingly. I did expect more." David tells him.

"Oh. Who is it?"

"Chas Dingle." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes


	9. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chas leaves Robert with a choice to make.

Robert hangs up the phone out of shock before even trying to find some form of a reply. Why has Aaron's mum put up an offer for the shop? Since when did she want it? Aaron must have done this out of spite, he decides, as he pulls his coat on and heads for the pub.

He lets himself in, storming into the kitchen where Aaron's sitting alone, eating breakfast absent-mindedly but smirking when he notices the older man's presence. "Alright? How's life in the safe zone?"

"Why's Chas put an offer on the shop?" Rob blurts out angrily, causing Aaron's smile to fade suddenly. He eyes him anxiously. "Where'd you hear that?"

"David." Robert growls. "As I was putting my offer on."

Aaron shakes his head then, huffing out a laugh in disbelief. "You said you weren't doing it," The volume of his voice increases. "You were too much of a coward to take my money and now you're suddenly changing your mind? What, did the missus have a change of heart or something?"

"Her dad died so she wants me to make it about him. A nice gesture, until you and your mum came along to try and ruin that."

Aaron locks eyes with him. "So what are you saying?" He shrugs. "You want her to back out?"

Robert nods eagerly, rousing a chuckle from the younger man. "She's alright, thanks. If you want to that's alright though."

He goes to walk out of the room as Robert grabs his wrist, pulling their bodies towards each other. Aaron tries to shove him off but Robert's too forceful so he's stuck, and they're staring straight at each other with that heat building between them. Robert clenches his jaw in order to try and control himself but it's harder than it seems.

"If you want it," Aaron says quietly, his voice low which turns Robert on even more. Aaron leans in closer so their lips are a few millimeters apart and whispers, "Fight for it."

As Rob goes to close the gap between them, Aaron pulls back and walks out of the room with that returned smirk. Robert breathes heavily once he's gone, tracing his lower lip with his index finger where the younger man's lips should've just been. It's getting harder to ignore how much he wants him, and it seems Aaron's fully aware of that because he definitely wasn't talking about the shop just then.

-

Three days later, whilst waiting eagerly for David's decision which is revealed in the next 24 hours, Robert goes to see Chas. Maybe they can negotiate something between them, he wonders, because there's a voice in his head telling him he can't straight out win. It would hurt her, and the voice tells him he doesn't want to hurt her because she's Aaron's mother.

"Chas," He calls, catching her attention as she's about to head downstairs to the back of the bar. She turns around, intrigued about why Robert Sugden of all people wants to chat with her. "Can we talk?"

She tells him to come through into the lounge, albeit seeming slightly off with him for whatever reason, probably because she knows about his offer. He sits himself on the sofa, leaning forward to indicate the seriousness of their forthcoming conversation. Chas sits on one of the chairs opposite, gesturing for him to begin.  
  
"I'm assuming Aaron told you about my offer on the shop." He says, averting his eyes to the floor to avoid witnessing a possible hurt reaction.

"He did, yeah. I'm not that bothered though, do you know why?" She replies. Robert looks up then and shakes his head, miffed.

"Because," she continues. "I want to make a deal with you."

Rob swallows. "I'm listening."

"If I get it, you can have half of the business. 50/50 ownership of that shop. Sound nice?"

Robert's eyes light up and he finds himself nodding straight away. Whatever happens, the shop will be his. He'd be stupid not to take that. His expression falls then as he remembers it's a deal, because it means there's a catch, and it must be a big one because Chas wouldn't pass over half a business for nothing,

"Ah, you remembered the catch," She smiles, observing his fallen face. "You have to tell your wife about you and my son."

Instead of lighting up, his eyes widen this time. "I don't follow." He acts clueless as he tries to get his head around the fact she _knows_ , and she wants Chrissie to know too.

"Don't act stupid with me, Robert. I know about you and Aaron and I know you have feelings for him, and it's blooming obvious he has feelings for you as well, as much as it pains me to say it."

He scoffs then. "No. Aaron hates me. He makes that clear."

Chas rolls her eyes. "Why do you think he acts so cold towards you? He's hiding the fact he likes you because you're with Chrissie. He's trying not to get himself hurt but he is doing and I won't let it happen. He told me how much you wanted that shop, so here's me giving it to you on that one condition."

Rob stands up in frustration, bringing his hands to the sides of his head in contemplation. He's actually contemplating it. "She'll never forgive me for this. You're making me choose between her and Aaron. You can't do that."

"I'm asking you to choose between her and the shop." She corrects him. "Aaron's just a bit on the side that you want, which is my main problem."

"You won't do this. You won't jeopardise my marriage." He threatens her, his eyes dark as they lock with hers. She smiles at him with equal darkness before she walks towards the exit of the lounge, turning around before she disappears. "I won't, but you will. It's not a blackmail, it's a choice. Your choice. Make the right one, yeah?"

-

Tossing and turning that night, he can't think of anything else except Chas' words. They're spinning round and round in his head which, mixed with that same usual voice, is close to driving him to insanity. He looks over at Chrissie, who's fast asleep and looking peaceful. He smiles sadly as he watches her breathing. He doesn't want to hurt her, not after she's just lost her dad. He wants to love her, he does love her in a way, and that's why he can't leave her.

But the shop, the shop is the one thing he's ever truly wanted in his life that isn't a craving of emotion from others. The shop is an aspiration, a dream almost, and it's within arms reach. And Aaron, Aaron's a fire of adrenaline in his veins whenever they're close to each other. He's never felt anything that's resembled what he feels for Aaron, and maybe a mixture of all of that will make up for the lack of stability. Maybe.

He gets up at 5am when he gives up on sleep, and he paces the living room floor as he tries to come to a decision. Maybe he won't even have to make it, he thinks to himself. He knows the amount of money Aaron put towards Chas' offer and Robert had put it much more than that, so unless Chas' dug out money from somewhere, the shop belongs to him anyway and all of this won't have to happen.

David calls three hours later, commiserating Robert on not getting the offer due to Chas' higher amount. He feels his heart fall at the news, and mumbles a thanks anyway before throwing the phone onto the floor, smashing the screen into pieces which rouses Chrissie from her sleep. She runs downstairs to ask him what's wrong, and before he can stop himself it's spilling out of his mouth without any chance of stopping.

"I slept with someone. Aaron. I slept with Aaron. A couple of days ago. I'm sorry." He stares at her wide-eyed when he realises what he's done. Her face falls and the tears slide down her cheeks as she pulls him by his pyjama t-shirt, throwing him onto the street in front of the whole village, who're just starting the day. They all watch as she hurls insults at him, screaming how he's a liar and a scumbag. He tries to apologise but nothing comes out of his mouth and she slams the door, so he turns around and walks to the pub in his dressing gown.

He steps inside whilst Chas, Diane, Vic and Aaron are eating breakfast, and whilst the Sugdens rush to him to ask him what the matter is, Chas knows immediately. Aaron looks at her confusedly, calling her name to snap her out of the gaze she's locked in with Robert.

They sit him down on the sofa and ask him what's happened, but all he tells them is that Chrissie's left him. They rush around the house to fetch numerous comforts for him, leaving him alone with Chas and Aaron.

"I'm surprised in all honesty." She says. Robert looks up at her tiredly. "Yeah? Me too."

Aaron just stares at them desperately wanting to know what's going on. "Mum," he tries again. No use.

"You knew you were gonna get it, didn't you." Robert realises out loud. She just nods in response. 

"Welcome to the business." She says before leaving. Aaron knits his brows, even more perplexed at this mystery situation he's not part of.

"What does she mean by that?" He pushes.

"She told me I could have half of the shop if I told Chrissie about me and you." Robert says plainly, pouting. Aaron's eyes widen along with his mouth when his jaw drops. "And you did it?" He asks in disbelief.

Rob stares at him. "Would I be sitting here in my pyjamas if I didn't?"

"Why?" Aaron asks suddenly as he stands up. Robert stands up too, and they walk closer to each other knowing exactly what's going to happen. "Why did you do it?"

"You told me to fight for it didn't you?" Rob remembers as the gap between them slowly begins to close.

Aaron pulls Rob's body against his by sides of his dressing gown whilst looking him straight in the eyes. "I wasn't talking about the shop."

Robert smiles as he leans in. "I know."

They're kissing for a while, just taking each other in and basking in their newfound sense of freedom. Well, for the short while they have, because just after they pull away Robert's phone begins to ring and he can just about make out it's Chrissie through the cracks in the screen.

"Robert, come home. I can't be without you, not after everything. I forgive you, _please_ just come back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking hell chrissie


	10. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert makes a choice, but it's not really what he wants. He'll go with it anyway.

Aaron huffs in frustration as Robert hangs up the phone, staring at the device in utter confusion and disbelief as he tries to get his head around this. Chrissie wants him back?

"You told her you cheated on her, how the hell does she still want you?" The younger man asks out loud. Robert just shakes his head, equally baffled by the fact that she's actually considering giving him a second chance. This ruins everything, because it means all of Robert's fears are coming alive and it means he'll actively have to make a choice - Chrissie or Aaron.

"I need to go and see her." He announces, his wide-eyed. Aaron's eyebrows raise then. "Are you joking me?"

Rob turns on his heel towards the exit of the living room. "Just to see what she wants," He insists.

"She wants you back, you pillock. Not really that hard to understand, is it?"

Rob turns back around to stare at Aaron, and for the first time he can actually see hurt in the younger man's eyes. It's then that Robert understands what Chas was talking about. Aaron actually _does_ like him and he actually _does_ want to make a go of things. They aren't enemies after all, quite the opposite. "I'll just chat with her, I'll be back in a bit." He promises quietly before disappearing, and Aaron doesn't bother to protest.

When he knocks on the door to his (old) house, his stomach begins to churn and the nerves start to kick in. He has no idea how he's supposed to explain himself but he's grateful for even being given the chance to try. When she opens the door, Chrissie looks rough. Her eyes are puffy and she seems so tired even though she's just woken up and it's the morning, but she smiles weakly at him nonetheless, stepping to the side and gesturing for him to come in.

He steps inside the house and shoves his hands into the pockets of his dressing gown, his eyes not lifting from hers. "Did you mean what you said on the phone?"

"No. I don't know." She says, sniffing and wiping her nose with her pyjama sleeve. "I can't handle dad and you leaving me at the same time, and even though I'd much rather he came back I'm going to have to settle for you... on one condition alone."

Robert swallows as he hears the end part, nodding for her to tell him what it is.

She lifts her head up then, composing herself as she announces her offer. "I want to get out of this village as soon as possible, go back to live down south with Rebecca and the rest of my family. Dad's being buried there and I want to be close to him."

Rob's jaw falls open as he tries to comprehend what he's just heard. "What?"

"We're moving. As soon as."

"I can't leave, Chrissie, all my family are here - I've just come back!" He tries, his chest becoming heavier as he grows angry at her for even suggesting they move away from everything he's created again.

She blinks at him. "I'm your family, aren't I? Me and Lucky? Or are we just nothing compared to your boyfriend across the road?"

Rob sighs. "I didn't mean it like that -"

"It's your choice." She says plainly, tilting her head. "Either move with me and have your stable, loving family unit, or stay here with your family who couldn't care less whether you're alive or dead and Aaron, being openly gay and proud, flaunting it around the village for everyone to turn their nose up at you. What will it be, Robert?"

Robert stares at her, visibly pained by her audacity to say these things and insult him like this. She's right, though. The reason he married her was because his family didn't love him and she did, and she was the one who picked him up onto his feet and made him into the man he is today. He can't risk losing her for the family who abandoned him in the first place, can he?

But Aaron and the shop...there's something unique there. Something decent and something Robert hasn't felt in his life before. It feels like a large gust of air filling his lungs and filtering out every bad event in his life which'd lingered inside his body beforehand, previously taunting him. Aaron makes him feel so alive, but their relationship is such an unstable roller coaster, is it worth risking everything for?

_"Why does it matter what anyone else thinks?" Aaron had snapped at him, staring him dead in the eyes. "You're a coward if you don't take this opportunity. Don't take the easy way out, Robert. Take a risk for once."_

The thing is, he is a coward. That's exactly what he is, and that's why he does take the easy way out by packing his bags and the boxing the house up, ready to move down south in the next couple of days with Chrissie and Lachlan.

After telling Diane and Vic to their dismay, news spreads around the village inevitably very quickly and Robert gets an awaited knock on his door from an extremely upset Aaron, who's been walking in the rain so he's drenched through his clothes to his skin. Robert ushers him inside and wraps a towel around him, insisting he takes his clothes off. He expects the younger man to make a joke at that, but seemingly he's too angry to do so.

"You're just a prat, aren't you?" Aaron says, fluttering his eyes closed to stop himself from looking at Robert in the eyes.

Robert just blinks at him. He can't say anything to defend himself because he knows he's being stupid, he's been a dick and he's messed Aaron around even though he didn't have the intention to. "I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, I don't want to go."

Aaron scoffs. "Thanks for that. It's not a consolation, it just emphasised how stupid you really are and how I'm clearly having a lucky escape from you going off with her."

There's a sting in Robert's chest at that. "Seriously? You mean that?"

"You're staying with her 'cause she's the easy option. You're putting yourself through something you don't want because you're scared of everything else and you _can't_ live like that -"

"Can't I?" Robert cuts him off, his gaze boring into the younger man. "You know nothing about me. My family hated me, they're the reason I left in the first place and when I did leave, I was a complete wreck. I was nothing. Chrissie got me pretty much off the streets, Aaron."

"You don't owe her anything because of that, Robert. You don't need to feel obliged to stay with her because you think she's the only one who'll ever love you because it isn't true, is it?" Aaron spills, stopping himself before he says anything else. Robert knits his brows when he realises what the younger man's implying.

"You can't be serious. You hated me!"

Aaron laughs out loud then, throwing his head back as if Robert's made a joke. "Why do you think I pushed you away all those times, eh? Not 'cause I hated you...because I fancied you. I knew if I became mates with you I wouldn't be able to stop myself from getting my feelings in a state over it. Worked out well, by the looks of it."

Robert laughs with him, reminiscing on how dumb they've both been. His smile soon fades though, because he's made his choice and he can't go back on it now, even after Aaron's confession tonight. Aaron looks at him pleadingly, telling him with his eyes that _it's not too late._

But it _is_ too late.

A few days later, a crowd of villagers circle around the Sugden household as Chrissie and Robert put their suitcases in the boot of the car in preparation for heading to the airport. Robert frowns when he sees Aaron isn't here to say goodbye, and he knows he'll regret not saying anything to him, but there's nothing he can do now. He fakes a smile for everyone else, hugging and kissing them goodbye before getting into the drivers seat of the car and putting his seatbelt on, letting his inner misery swallow him whole once he's out of sight of everyone else.

He drives out of the village and heads onto the motorway towards the airport, staring out of the wing-mirror at the large sign with the village name on the front. It reminds him of when he'd left before after his dad had told him to go, and the same sinking feeling sits in his gut as it had back then. The voice in his head returns for the first time in a while, but Robert blasts music to shut it out because it's screaming at him about how he needs to _turn back turn back turn back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> robert wtf


	11. Worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert comes to a final conclusion.

The car engine stops as Robert turns the key before sliding out of the door, opening the boot in order to pull the cases out. There's a lot of them and they're all completely filled to the brim in Chrissie's marvellous attempt at not having to ship most of their stuff to the South. It's almost impossible to carry, but Robert musters strength from somewhere and manages to transport them to the concrete floor.

Chrissie huffs with impatience, clicking her phone on to check the time. "Robert, darling, can you hurry up please? Lucky hasn't eaten and we've only got two hours until we board."

"Yeah, that's the last of it." He breathes, nursing his sore arms from the heavy lifting. He pushes the boot down and locks the car. He's not supposed to leave it in the drop off area, but he takes no notice of the various large signs around him and walks into the airport entrance regardless.

"Right, where shall we eat?"

Lachlan points lazily at the nearest restaurant sign. "That one?"

Chrissie glares at him. "Really? Seems a little dingy, don't you think?"

Lachlan ignores her question, already standing next to the menu and observing it closely before she can put in another protest. She huffs and follows whilst Robert walks behind her, stuck with all the cases and bags tangled around his body.

After they eat, Robert suggests they check in so that their bags aren't stuck with them until the last minute, convincing them it'd just be extra hassle that they don't need. Chrissie agrees, lugging Lachlan away from the waiter as he tries to order another round of food and heading towards the check-in desks.

Robert hands her the cases. "Go on then."

"Oh, can't you carry them?" She whines, pouting innocently like a small child in an attempt to win him over.

Funnily enough, he's not having it.

"I would if I was coming with you."

She freezes, jaw to the floor. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, didn't I mention?" He scratches his head, mocking forgetfulness. "I'm not going."

She's waiting for him to smile or laugh, any indication that this is a joke he's pulling on her, but he doesn't. "Robert, don't play games with me. We haven't got time."

He does smile then, secretly finding it amusing how frustrated she's growing. How she's stuck in a state of denial. "I'm not."

"Why are you doing this?" She asks, and it's the most serious he's seen her for a while. She looks genuinely hurt by the possibility of their separation, though from the way she's treated him over the past few days it makes it hard for him to believe in all honesty.

"Because," He begins. "Going with you would be easy. We'd go there, live a happy life and never have any worries again. And that's not what I want."

The admission is enough to cause her eyes to well up. "You don't love me?"

"I _love_ you," He corrects her. It's not a lie. "But it's not the sort of love I should act on. That sort of love belongs back home."

"But they don't even love you!" She suddenly snaps, referring to his family in Emmerdale. "They're the reason you're with me, Robert. They ruined your life."

He nods. "Yeah, they did. But that life's over now, things are different. They love me and I love them. I love that little shop, and I have a chance to take it over and strive for something. I haven't done that before, Chrissie, because I never wanted to take the risk. I wanted to be safe with you."

"And Aaron? What's that about?"

His face suddenly falls as Rob remembers their last encounter. Even if he does go back home, its likely the younger man will avoid him and with good reason. "I can't explain what that is yet. But I know that it's something I want."

She smiles darkly. "Are you sure it won't be too much of a risk?"

"It's one I'm willing to take, yeah." He fires back at her, wrenching her of any last power she has over him. It's enough to let her know he's not changing his mind.

They remain silent for a little while after that, both of them processing the situation deeply. He expects her to shout, cry, punch him in the face. He awaits it, but she does nothing. When she finally moves, it's an action he least expects.

She pulls him into a hug and presses a kiss to his cheek.

"I don't want you to go." She whispers. "But I do love you, and I want you to be happy, even if that isn't with me."

He nestles his face into her shoulder. "Thank you. Let me know when you get there?"

She pulls away and nods, placing her hand to his face and stroking his cheek with her thumb gently before pulling apart from him fully, wrapping a hand around the handles of her cases and dragging her feet in the opposite direction.

He watches her go and he isn't sad about it. He's too busy savouring the quiet since the voice in his head has now disappeared, indicating that he's finally done the right thing.

*

"Hi."

Aaron almost jumps out of his skin at the unexpected intruder sitting on his bed as he walks in. He takes a sharp breath, relaxing again once he realises who it is. Well, he relaxes for a few seconds until the anger kicks in.

"Why are you here? I thought you left a few hours back." He mutters, fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt in order to avoid making eye contact.

Robert stands up and can't help but let a smirk find it's way onto his face. "Oh, so you did see me off then."

"No, Diane mentioned it and I overheard, that's all."

"Right." Rob nods. "Well, Chrissie's gone. Me on the other hand..."

"You on the other hand are too busy stalking me? I gathered." Aaron rolls his eyes, turning away to leave the room when Robert catches him by the arm.

"Hey, I'm back for a reason. Not just for the sake of it."

Aaron lets their eyes connect then. "What," He shrugs. "Did you forget your wedding ring?"

Robert's eyes flicker down to his naked, ringless hand. He grins when he remembers, actually preferring the feel of newfound freedom around his fourth finger. "Nope, gave it back to her before I broke up with her."

The younger man's eyes widen. There's a glint of hopefulness in his eyes, though his guard's up too high for it to twinkle for too long. "Do you expect me to come running now, or?"

"I was hoping you would, yeah." Robert murmurs, causing Aaron to scoff.

"Well then you're mistaken, mate. You can't throw me and catch me like some sort of boomerang."

Rob chuckles. "I know that. I won't."

Aaron's voice rises. "You already have!"

"Yeah, and it won't happen again is my point."

"And you expect me to trust you? I couldn't trust you even if I wanted to."

Robert pauses before his next line. "Aaron, I left my wife today."

Aaron gives a sarcastic applause, visibly growing more furious. "Congratulations."

"Someone once told me to take a risk and not the easy way out. You are my risk, Aaron. And I've taken it. I'm yours...trust me."

He steps forward then, his eyes searching Aaron's for any indication of an answer before moving down to his lips, the familiar hunger for the younger man rising slowly through his body. As he holds out a hand to cup Aaron's cheek, the other man steps back. "Is that your answer?"

"You're serious about this? Me?"

Robert nods confidently. "I'd be 30,000 feet up right now if I wasn't." 

Aaron pauses, taking a second to process everything in his mind. Once his decision is made he leans forward, his face moving closer to Robert's to insinuate a kiss. As Rob goes to close the gap between them, Aaron places a hand on his chest in order to prevent their lips touching.

"Just so we're clear..." He whispers against Robert's mouth, his breath tickling the older man's skin near his cupid's bow. "This doesn't make us mates. Got that?"

"Of course." Rob replies through his chuckles, his hands running up Aaron's sides and gripping his waist in order to pull their bodies together. "Still enemies."

*

"I'll take a couple of those doughnuts behind you, Chas. Cheers," Marlon points to the two doughnuts in the tray behind her as she turns around and picks them out, placing them into a paper bag and handing it to him in exchange for the payment. She waves him off as he disappears, turning to Robert, who's occupied by shelf-stacking. "I swear he's in here every day."

Rob shrugs. "No one else buys Vic's homemade doughnuts except him so he's more than welcome."

Chas huffs out a laugh in agreement, counting the contents of the till as the bell to the entrance rings again, letting them know someone's come in.

"Got a problem at the garage." Aaron says quickly, catching his breath after presumably running from up the road.

Robert immediately smiles when he sees him, the urge to walk over and pull him into his arms, pressing their lips together almost too much to endure.

Compose yourself, Robert, the voice in his head advises. You're at work.

"What's up love?" Chas asks, half listening.

"Milk's gone off in the garage but I just poured the brews...can I borrow some semi-skimmed?"

Robert cocks an eyebrow. "Borrow?"

"Like...put an IOU up or something?"

"No." Robert says plainly without hesitation. Aaron's eyes lock with him and he whines, "Please, Rob. I'm desperate here. You know I'll pay you back 'cause you won't forget."

"I'm not paying for Ross Barton's milk, thanks. Pay for it if you want any."

Aaron growls, shoving a hand into his pocket and pulling out some loose change before slamming it onto the counter, causing Chas to jump and throw what she's counting out of her hands onto the floor. He pulls an _'oops'_ face and leans down next to her to pick the coins up. "Look what you've done." He aims at Robert, who's jaw drops at the audacity fire the blame at him.

"It's either that or stealing my milk and having me find out later." He sing-songs, turning back around to continue stacking shelves.

Aaron mutters something in response but Robert doesn't hear it because he's too busy humming loudly in an attempt to wind the younger man up. The bell rings again meaning he's scurried back off to the garage, but a few minutes later there's an outburst from Chas.

"He's only gone and nicked twenty quid from the till ain't he?"

And like that Robert's off. Out the door, storming to the garage where Aaron's leaning against a car, chatting away to Cain and Ross. When he notices Robert coming he puts his tea down, assuming the blond is only here because he's on his lunch or something.

Oh, how wrong he is.

Robert grabs him by the top of his overalls and shoves him back against the car forcefully, as if he's about to punch him in the face. Ross and Cain yell in protest. "Robert mate, what are you playing at?"

"What are you doing? Get off." He tries, which only encourages Robert to tighten his grip even more.

"Give it back." He demands, staring Aaron dead in the eyes. He's smiling, though. There's something so hot about watching the younger man squirm beneath him. Robert even begins to feel himself growing in his jeans at the sight.

"Get off." Aaron spits.

"Give it." Robert spits back in an identical tone.

Aaron shoves him off and throws the £20 note at him. "Is it that big a deal? Really?"

"It is when the thief who's doing it is my own boyfriend. If you need money why don't you just ask me or your mum?"

"Because," Aaron starts, gradually stepping closer to Robert until their bodies are an inch apart. "I don't need money. I just like winding you up."

"Oh yeah?" Robert raises an eyebrow, yanking at Aaron's arm so the brunet falls into his chest in front of his uncle and mate to embarrass him. "I'm beginning to question whether that risk I took was worth it."

Aaron bursts into a wide grin at that, leaning forward and kissing Rob softly, slowly, moving with as much passion as he can muster. He's clearly successful because when he pulls away, Robert's eyes are glazed over and he looks completely smitten, but also completely turned on. "And now?"

Robert's eyes flutter shut and he kisses him again, running his hands through Aaron's hair and letting his fingers ruffle it out of place, messing it up. He wants to feel all of Aaron right now, and if he wasn't working, he'd have him up the stairs and spread out so that he could -

"Are you two done? Only I need my nephew back so we can sort this car out."

Robert pulls out his fantasy and away from Aaron's lips, a blush creeping across his cheeks as he walks slowly backwards towards the shop.

And as he goes, he doesn't forget to give Aaron his awaited answer.

"Definitely worth it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it ends.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to read one word or the whole story. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who left Kudos or commented, went on the journey with Dilemma!Robert.
> 
> It's the first chaptered fic I posted on here and I can't believe the praise it's gotten from all of you. I'm so overwhelmed and filled with love for each of you.
> 
> Sorry this final chapter took a while to come to life, but where one dies, one is born. I've been writing my new chaptered fic. I've written about four chapters and I'm hoping it's gonna be a long one so stay tuned! 
> 
> Thank you again. <33333333333


End file.
